


Fond

by creativeAmbiguity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Pines, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Triangle!Bill Cipher, good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeAmbiguity/pseuds/creativeAmbiguity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill relax by the fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fond

Dipper huddled close to the fireplace, blanket acting as a cocoon. In his lap was a book. Next to his lap was Bill, turning the pages for Dipper. Scrapes covered the boy’s face and he looked tired. His shoulders drooped but his eyes stayed alert on the page.

Ever since he decided to stay in Gravity Falls, he had been taking these week-long outings investigating certain supernatural incidents. He usually went along with his sister Mabel, but she had been busy with something at the moment. Dipper suspected she was planning their 23rd birthday. The thought brought a smile to his face.

“Ya know Dipper,” Bill drawled lazily. “I think I’m quite fond of you.”

“That’s why you let me almost get slaughtered, right?” Dipper snarked. “Thanks for being fond of me, Bill.” Though he might’ve sounded annoyed or angry to anyone else who might’ve been listening in to their conversation, this was just how they talked to each other. There was never any real foul intent.

“There’s no fun in NOT having a near-death experience!” Bill laughed back. “But nah, kid. That’s not what I’m referring to.”

“Go on?”

“We’re what you would consider ‘friends’, right Pine Tree?” The triangle remarked, turning the page once Dipper’s eyes trailed to the bottom of the page. “So it’d only be rational that I’d be fond of you. Actually, you’re my favorite meatsack. Consider that a compliment, kid.”

“Is that your nice way of saying ‘I’ll kill you last?’”

“Man, am I that transparent?” Bill joked, turning translucent for a second. Dipper smiled, making Bill instantly return to his normal non see-through state. After a second, he looked up at ~~his~~ the human. “Well? Is there anything you want to say to me Dipper?”

“No. Your ego is big enough as it is, short-stack.” Dipper retorted, using the same name Bill used to taunt him with back when he was still well below 5’10”. Ah, those were good days.

“Really? No, ‘wow Bill, thanks for giving me the time of day’ or ‘I’m so lucky you spared my pathetic meaningless mortal life?’”

“I was going to say something, but you really can’t expect me to want to after you call my life meaningless.”

“Hey, just stating the facts,” Bill replied, shrugging. “I can’t lie to my favorite meatbag, can I?” Dipper rose his eyebrow at the triangle.

“Are you seriously saying that to me?”

Bill rolled his eye. “Can we skip this? I want to hear the part where you confess your undying devotion and love to the all-seeing eye - AKA: me!”

“Fine,” Dipper said. His arms popped out of the blanket cocoon and closed the book with the satisfying sound of the papers clamping together. Bill looked at him expectantly. When Dipper met his gaze, he was sure that time stopped for second. He was almost tempted to make that a reality.

“You’re not a bad guy, Bill.” The triangle grew bright and floated to perch on the other’s shoulder.

“Great choice of words, kid. Now, let’s just say that to every person’s life I’ve ever ruined.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “Also, I’m not a guy but for you, I could be.” Bill blinked. “I winked at you, by the way.”

“Okay, Bill, whatever you say.” Dipper chuckled as he pressed a finger to Bill’s side. “Come on, I’m sleepy and you need to restore some energy from today.”

“Whatever you say, Pine Tree. You’re in charge! Not the infinitely more powerful, charming, and smarter dream demon. Nope! A mortal doofus!”

With a smile, Dipper climbed upstairs and to bed.


End file.
